


[Fliqpy x Flippy]QP夫妻相性100问

by kuchiki_game



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Intervention, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game





	[Fliqpy x Flippy]QP夫妻相性100问

夫妻相性是BL文中的经典了，这是偶第一次写（为什么？因为其他CP都被写过了。。）

Q：攻fliqpy（大家可以分辨吧）  
P：受flippy（同上吧？）  
朽木：writer  
=======================大傻鹿专用分割线======================  
话说这次我们请来了HTF里的人气角色（按作者的爱好摄取的）觉军夫妇~~~  
朽木：话说你们是怎么分离的。。  
P：不知道啊，你是作者的说  
Q：（沉默） 1．请问两位的名字？  
P：我叫flippy  
Q：（沉默）  
朽木：请不要再沉默了好不好啊？  
Q：我和flippy是同一个人，所以也叫flippy，但是在人体炸弹里我被叫成fliqpy，这个很难发音耶，也叫我zombie flippy，在你的同人里我不是称作‘男人’就是‘军人’要不就是‘金色眼睛’，不然我该叫什么呢？  
朽木：沉默则以，一说话就是这么多！  
2．性别是？  
Q：……  
P：男的  
朽木：你真坦率。。  
3．你的性格是？  
Q：（金色眼睛发出杀气的冷光）  
朽木：明白了。。（哆嗦）  
P：不知道，但亲爱的总是说我愚钝  
朽木：我也这么想。。   
4．觉得对方的性格是？  
Q：愚钝！  
P：（闪着大眼睛看着Q）诚实！  
朽木：（喷茶）   
5．两人第一次见面是什么时候？什么地点？  
P：啊？这个问题，我也不知道啊？  
Q：这个问题很复杂啊，我和flippy是同一身体的不同性格，照理说应该是从出生我们就是第一次见面，可是我主要是在战争中显现的，他则是在平常生活中。。  
朽木：男主外女主内吗？（被Q瞪回去）  
P：双重人格那集，在我家的卫生间里  
朽木：@#$%$^%&*(%^&%   
6．那么是怎么认识的呢？  
Q：（沉默）  
P：他要打我！  
朽木：好了，这个可以删掉。。   
7．对对方的第一印象是？  
P：牙齿好尖啊，应该很厉害吧，不过眼睛很漂亮呢  
Q：看着就很善良愚钝   
8．喜欢对方哪一点？  
Q：喜欢他的愚钝吧，这种人娶回家都很放心的  
P：。。。。。。。。。很厉害！！  
朽木：在某种意义上你也很厉害。。  
9．讨厌对方的哪一点？  
Q：过分愚钝，对所有人那么好  
P：不让我对所有人那么好  
朽木：你们真折腾。。  
10．觉得两人合得来吗？  
P：（脸红）那当然了  
Q：你说呢？  
朽木：必须的！！   
11．怎么称呼对方？  
Q：宝贝儿。。  
P：（脸红）。。基本上都是叫你，要不就是亲爱的，但是他想要我叫他主人，我觉得别扭就一直没这么叫。。  
Q：所以你很愚钝么。。  
P：这和愚钝有什么关系？  
Q：每次睡觉时我想要你叫我主人让我爽爽，但总是让我兴奋不起来  
朽木：原来是这样。。   
12．希望被对方叫什么？  
Q：主人  
朽木：大直白了，而且你的倾向很明显耶。。  
P：其实。。其实叫宝贝儿就好啦。。只要知道是在叫我就好了   
13．如果要把对方举比喻成一种动物的话，是哪种动物？  
Q：熊  
P：熊  
朽木：你们两个本来就是熊吧。。  
14．如果要送对方礼物的话，会送什么呢？  
P：额。。我不知道他想要什么。。大概是匕首之类的，他比较喜欢  
朽木：（躲）为了世界的和平，请不要这样  
Q：（沉默）  
朽木：怎么，Q不送礼物吗？  
Q：我不是那么浪漫的人。。   
15．希望对方送自己什么礼物？  
Q：他自己  
P：（想ING）  
朽木：晚上的flippy吗？还有么？  
Q：绳子，鞭子，【哔-】球，【哔-】具，【哔-】，【哔-】还有【哔——】的都可以啦  
朽木：到头来还是用在flippy身上。。  
P：我想出了！是欢乐树村子的和平。。  
朽木：不过这也是最实际的一个了。。有你一个，全村不死啊！  
16．对对方有什么不满吗？是怎么样的不满？  
Q：对我说‘你先睡吧，我一会再睡’  
P：对我说‘快过来咱俩一起睡’  
Q：然后对我说‘别摸我，不然禁欲一年’  
P：然后对我说‘敢让主人禁欲，今天多做3次’  
朽木：这就是你们的不满么= =|||   
17．你有什么样的嗜好？  
Q：当然是sm啦~  
P：做煎蛋。。  
朽木：这倒是我第一次听说。。  
18．对方的嗜好为何？  
Q：做煎蛋然后让我吃。。  
P：虐我~~~~(>_<)~~~~   
19．请问你的毛病是什么？  
Q：为人冷淡，嗜血。。大概吧  
P：额。。。（想想想）  
Q&朽木：愚钝。。   
20．讨厌对方对自己做什么事？  
P：用各种各样的【哔——】道具对我【哔——】  
Q：跟我提起他的朋友们有多么多么好。。  
P：哎？是吗。。你不喜欢啊？  
Q：尤其在提起那个混蛋超人时！！  
朽木：。。。。。你是吃醋了吧。。

21．会因为做了什么而导致让对方生气？  
P：提起我的朋友们，尤其是超人。。  
Q：哼，不要让我再看见你和那个骑独轮车的，那个头上带花的，没手的还有带孩儿的更尤其是超人关系那么近！！  
朽木：那Q呢？？  
Q：当我不让flippy和他们好时，他就生气  
朽木：你还是知道的啊。。   
22．两人至此是什么样的关系？  
P：。。  
Q：就差有孩子了的程度  
朽木：你们是同一个人吧--|||   
23．两人第一次约会是在什么地方？  
P：我家的卫生间  
Q：在心灵的世界里。。  
朽木：？？   
24．当时两人的气氛是？  
P：热血沸腾，打得你死我活的  
Q：看不出我心爱的小p还是很厉害的。。  
朽木：请统一一下答案。。  
Q：当时就有推到他的打算。。   
25．当时进展到什么样的程度了？  
P：我和他打开库门，出现了一群一样的我们，后来我们群殴，最后我在众尸体里爬出来的  
朽木：不是这个气氛吧。。   
26．常去哪约会呢？  
P：音乐店，或者仓库。。  
朽木：那个不是约会场所吧。。  
Q：在他的心灵里，我经常在那里推到他  
朽木：@_@  
27．在对方生日时，会做些什么？  
P：（无奈）多做2次  
Q：（邪笑）多做2次  
朽木：你们是同一天的生日啊。。   
28．是谁先告白的？  
Q：告白是什么？  
P：不知道。。  
朽木：那你们是怎么互相喜欢的？  
Q：我先推到他的，后来推啊推啊就成了恋人。。  
朽木：O__O"…   
29．喜欢对方到什么样的程度？  
Q：我的身边只有他一人，他的身边只有我一人  
P：你真霸道。。不过那样也好（脸红）  
朽木：flippy怎么想。。  
P：就。。就算是捆绑也没关系的。。   
30．那么，深爱着对方吗？  
Q：这和10题有什么不一样吗？  
P：爱呀~   
31．最怕被对方讲什么？  
P：今晚再做一次吧  
Q：我累了，不想做了  
朽木：真是折腾的一对啊。。  
32．怀疑对方好像出轨了！该怎么办？  
P：亲爱的对其他人没有信任感，只有信任自己，也就是我。。所以他不会出轨，要出轨也是那个脸变成披萨的军官罢了  
Q：出轨也就是他的朋友们，只要找个机会杀了他就可以啦，反正我们是同一身体么  
朽木：这对比较特殊，两人是同一身体的。。   
33．能原谅对方出轨吗？  
Q：（眼睛一闪）  
朽木：这题！删！   
34．约会时对方迟到一小时，该怎么做？  
Q：绝对和他的朋友在一起！找到他们，杀无赦！  
P：绝对在杀人，阻止他的杀无赦~  
朽木：flippy你真好~~   
35．最喜欢对方身体的哪个部位？  
Q：全身每个部位我都喜欢，尤其是每天晚上让我叫爽连天的【哔——】和【哔——】，至于眼球内脏之类的我也很喜欢  
朽木：（颤抖）  
P：眼睛，很有野心的样子~~   
36．对方性感的动作是？  
P：（脸红）舔刀上的血  
Q：穿着围裙在做煎蛋时  
朽木：哈，这次你很出乎意料啊~  
Q：（小声）虽然那味道我无法接受罢了   
37．两人在一起时，会让你觉得心跳加速的事情是？  
P：打斗时~  
朽木：哈？？  
Q：因为H之类的已经不会心跳加速了，都习惯了。。  
38．会对对方说谎吗？说谎技术好吗？  
Q：没必要说谎，我做什么他都知道  
P：没必要说谎，我做什么他也知道  
朽木：这就是在一个身体里的好处啊   
39．在做什么的时候会觉得最幸福？  
Q：（阴笑）爱！  
P：只要是和他在一起我就觉得幸福了  
40．有吵过架吗？  
Q：我想做但是他不做，就吵起来了  
P：每次做都把我弄痛，我就和他吵架。。

41．怎么样的吵架呢？  
P：打得满地都是尸体  
Q：也就是他百死全活的朋友们  
朽木：你们要干吗啊？  
P：当然，有时是自己的一堆尸体  
朽木：你常出现幻觉吗？  
42．怎么和好的？  
P：我生气，就不理他  
Q：然后在医院里，我就压倒他，亲他。。然后就自然和好了  
朽木：你们。。在医院里？  
Q：病房里长期居住的那个是mole。。  
朽木：原来是这样！  
43．就算是来世，也想成为恋人吗？  
PQ：但愿来世能分开。。  
朽木：<囧/   
44．什么时候会觉得自己是被爱的？  
Q：他主动扑上我，要和我做一次的时候  
P：他说这次少做一次的时候。。  
45．什么时候会觉得对方也许不爱自己了？  
Q：他死也不和我做的时候  
P：我不想做他还强制我和他做的时候   
46．你会用什么方式来表达自己的爱？  
Q：（阴笑）做  
朽木：能换个方式吗  
P：（想半天）啊！做煎蛋给他吃~  
47．适合对方的花是？  
Q：雏菊，很纯洁很。。。愚钝。。  
P：食人花~   
48．两人之间有隐瞒什么事吗？  
P&Q：我做什么他都知道  
朽木：原来如此！！双重人格确实有这个好处。。   
49.两人的关系是公认的吗？  
Q：应该不是。。他周围的朋友还不知道双重人格会产生爱  
P：大家不知道，要是亲爱的出来他们也活不了。。  
50．是否觉得两人之间的爱是永恒的？  
Q：我们是同一天生，同一天死  
P：这就是永恒~~  
朽木：可是你们已经死过很多次了（在lumpy手下）  
51．你是攻还是受？  
P&Q：。。。。  
朽木：能看出来。。  
52．是根据什么决定的？  
Q：我第一次就把他压倒了  
P：我倒是没什么信心啊。。反正两人都很舒服就是了。。   
53．对这样情况满意吗？  
Q：还行吧，如果小宝贝儿能习惯我的【哔——】就好了  
P：我还是接受不了虐心。。  
朽木：你们到底到了什么程度啊！  
54．初次是在哪里发生的？  
Q：床  
朽木：= =||||具体些  
P：我家。。额。。我们家。。   
55．当时的感想？  
P：我在想会不会很疼，会不会生孩子，后来想了想我们是男的，所以不会有什么顾虑。。  
Q：我终于得到了我的宝贝儿。。  
56．当时对方如何？  
Q：看到他显示一脸担忧，然后一脸焦虑，然后是放松的表情。。  
P：因为担忧会不会疼，所以没注意。。  
57．初夜的隔天一早，第一句话是？  
Q：宝贝儿~~  
P：我要去游乐场工作了  
朽木：就那时的身体你还能去工作？  
P：身为军人，这点程度还不算什么。。  
Q：可是我的一筐热情就这样被他浇灭了。。  
58．一周大约做几次？  
Q：按周算么？有点大。。  
P：（用手指掐算中）  
朽木：难道按天算么？那么一周大概的次数是多少？大概！  
Q：30次左右  
朽木：（下巴脱臼）这么说一天至少4次啦？  
Q：是的，晨练一次，午休一次，睡觉前通常两次，洗澡待定，如果半夜醒了睡不着可能再加一次  
P：恩，这周是31次。。  
59．理想是一周几次？  
P：只要我能睡好觉就可以  
Q：其实4，5次就可以  
朽木：（惊讶）那你还那么多？  
Q：谁叫我家小宝贝儿诱惑我呢~   
60．是什么样的H呢？  
P：（捂脸）太虐了。。  
Q：是啊，把我亲爱的宝贝儿绑起来，然后慢慢地【哔——】他的【哔——】，有时我会用【哔——】，有时直接【哔——】，通常宝贝儿的腿我会【哔——】，他的【哔——】会紧紧【哔——】我的【哔——】，有时让他看【哔——】的地方，有时让他【哔——】我的【哔——】，这样他的【哔——】就不会疼了。。  
朽木：（擦鼻血）不用这么具体的

61．自己最敏感的地方是？  
P：脖子吧。。大概  
Q：还用说吗？当然是【哔——】啦。。  
朽木：太直白+具体了= =|||   
62．对方最敏感的地方是？  
Q：除了脖子还有【哔——】和脚趾  
P：是吗？（手放在胸前）  
Q：只有在我碰时才会敏感哦  
朽木：大家都看出来了= =|||   
63．用一句话来形容H时的对方？  
P：什么是H？  
朽木：= =就是合体的意思  
P：是handy和petunia那样。。缝在一起吗？  
朽木：= =|||不，是你和Q酱每天晚上必做之事  
P：原来是这样啊  
朽木：好了，回答下问题  
P：（哆嗦）恐怖。。很腹黑。。  
Q：一看就是M的表情。。但那表情真让我全身酥软。。热血沸腾啊（舔下唇）   
64．是喜欢做呢还是讨厌做呢？  
Q：喜欢  
P：讨。。（看了眼Q）讨厌虐心  
朽木：你一点也不愚钝。。   
65．平常是什么样的情况下会想做？  
P：他是什么时候都想做~~~~(>_<)~~~~  
Q：确实如此呢  
朽木：你不怕累死flippy么？  
Q：也是因为flippy平常的样子就很诱惑我啊  
P：我第一次感觉自己的存在是那么邪恶。。  
朽木：天生诱受吗？= =不过flippy你变聪明了呢  
P：我倒是无论何时都想做煎蛋  
朽木：我收回刚才的话。。   
66．是在做之前还是之后淋浴？  
P：必须洗两次。。  
Q：我喜欢干干净净的宝贝儿  
P：【哔——】和血必须洗干净才可以  
朽木：那你一天洗几次？  
P：至少8次  
朽木：……  
67．H中会有痛苦吗？  
P：痛心痛身！！  
Q：最近把虐心的次数减少了。。  
P：在用嘴【哔——】时会故意呛我，让我做出简直是不可能的姿势之类的  
朽木：而且还流血是吧，Q酱你太虐了。。  
P：不过我能感觉自己是被爱着的。。（脸红）  
朽木：原来如此，你是M。。  
68．H的时候，两人之间会约定什么吗？  
Q：别离开我。。  
P：别出血！！  
朽木：你真是太实际了。。  
69．有和对方以外的人做过吗？  
P：那倒没有  
Q：在你的同人文里我和村民做过，不过让我惊讶的是，你居然还写我和pop的了。。我的猎取未免也有点太。。（捂头）  
朽木：同人嘛。。easy！easy！  
70．对于“没有感情也没关系，只要得到对方的身体就可以了”是如何看待的？  
Q：以前我确实是这么想的  
P：不这么觉得  
朽木：难得你会这么想啊（感动）  
P：因为我们本来就是同一个身体啊。。  
朽木：我对你无语了。。   
71．对方被强x了怎么办？  
Q：（杀气四起）那肯定是超人或者大傻鹿干的，要不就是DB！我绝对把他们碎尸万段，把他们的内脏挂在村口！  
朽木：（颤抖）  
P：他那么强，不会被强的。。   
72．是在做之前还是做之后比较害羞？  
Q：以前做之前flippy不会害羞的  
朽木：flippy不害羞啊？  
Q：他会害怕地大叫  
朽木：……  
Q：现在不叫了，也学会脸红了  
朽木：哦，那做之后呢  
Q：我睡着了，不知道。。  
朽木：……  
P：他睡着了，我也没什么害羞的必要了  
朽木：……  
73．要是好友说“只有今晚，我很寂寞”然后要求发生关系，你会怎么做？  
Q：肯定又是那些狐朋狗友的，还有说吗，碎尸万段！！  
朽木：不要激动  
P：他没有好友。。  
朽木：……  
74．觉得自己技术如何？  
Q：一天就至少4次，你觉得呢。。  
P：不过害我每天屁股疼。。T口T   
75．对方的技术好吗？  
P：虽然很虐，不过每次都会【哔——】一次，所以我也很舒服的（笑）  
Q：flippy的诱惑技术很好的  
朽木：O__O"…   
76．在做的时候，最希望对方说什么？  
Q：叫我主人。。（沉闷样）  
P：（小声）今天少做2次  
Q：要是我爽了你就少两次了  
P：还是叫不出口呀~~  
Q：那你就屁股疼好了。。  
P：TOT。。  
朽木：这也是虐心的一种方法。。  
77．在H的时候，最喜欢看到对方的什么表情？  
Q：（兴奋样）先是害怕恐惧，可怜地看着我，希望我饶过他，眼中最好还闪着泪光，在我进入时就是绝望的眼神，带着几近死亡的表情哭着求我，然后慢慢地转为YD的表情，臣服在我高超的技巧下，然后求着我【哔——】，之后在一起【哔——】后我会用刺激的语言让他羞愧难当，糖和鞭子要一起用才行  
朽木：flippy快钻到椅子下边了。。   
78．觉得和恋人以外的人发生关系也无所谓吗？  
Q：我现在觉得还是我的flippy最好了，不会找别人了。。  
P：我找谁就是害了谁。。  
朽木：精辟！  
79．对sm之类的有兴趣吗？  
Q：（吹指甲）十分有。。  
P：反正。。我也是M的那方。。  
Q：应该说我们的每一次都是这种形式。。  
朽木：有没有不是的？  
P：有，那天我们太累了。  
80．要是对方突然不再需要你的身体了，你会怎么办？  
P：啊。。什么！（捂脸）  
Q：好了宝贝儿，只是假设，话说这谁出的题？  
朽木：这个。。反正是为了凑够100题。。而出的。。  
P：我真难以想象，如果亲爱的不要我我怎么办？  
Q：（激动地抱住flippy）宝贝儿，你太让我感动了，我现在想要你  
朽木：？  
P：（要是他不理我了谁还会吃我的煎蛋？）

81．对於强x有什么样的想法？  
P：我们每次都像强x。。  
Q：要强x也只能是我强x我的flippy。。  
朽木：……  
82．迄今为止，最惊险刺激的H的场所是在那里？  
Q：额。。游乐场的摩天轮吗？（看向flippy）  
p：不是~是那次在办公室，你带我去卫生间的镜子那头，那里让我双腿【哔——】地对着玻璃，玻璃另一头可是cuddles,sniffles还有russell在洗手啊。。  
朽木：是一边看是玻璃，另一边看是镜子吗？  
Q：哦，不说我都忘记了。。你都的【哔——】都【哔——】到镜子上了  
83．有想尝试做做看的地点吗？  
Q：欢乐树的广场。。  
P：你疯了~24小时都有人的！！  
Q：欢乐树学校。。  
P：拜托啦  
Q：每人的家里。。  
P：为什么？  
Q：让他们知道你是我的。。  
朽木：请。。请实际一些。。  
84．有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
Q：（笑）有啊，随时都是  
P：（脸红）我主动让他上，最后他还不错，少做了一次。。  
朽木：你主动让他做，你也不笨么。。  
P：然后用煎蛋犒劳他~~  
Q：（闭眼）哪天我非精尽人亡不可。。  
85．当时攻方的反应是？  
P：（笑）他流鼻血了。。  
朽木：（惊讶）真的？！  
Q：因为我的flippy真是太可爱了。。  
P：可是我的PP就疼了。。  
Q：我的宝贝儿也想让我‘出次血’  
朽木：XD   
86．攻方有做过强x的行为吗？  
P：他哪次不是强的啊？  
Q：想看他哭着求我的样子（阴笑）

87．当时受方的反应是？  
Q：那表情真是让我太萌了（浮想中）  
P：哪次都是强的，哪次我都是那表情  
朽木：你还没习惯吗？  
P：是啊，之后我就习惯了，但是他想看我那表情我也没辙。。  
朽木：你真是善解人意的孩子啊。。  
88．对于H的对象，有具体的理想吗？  
Q：能求着我叫我主人（看向flippy），先反抗反抗让我有种【哔——】的错觉，然后会呈现【哔——】的脸，求我【哔——】的，那就是我理想的对象  
朽木：你很喜欢玩sm么。。  
P：只要。。只要爱着我，以后一直爱我，不离开我，我会跟着他的  
Q：主人永远不离开你。。永远爱你。。我的小宝贝。。  
朽木：喂，不要在这里亲啊。。万一停不下来了怎么办，我会看现场版的！！   
89．对方有满足你的理想吗？  
Q：（骄傲）当然！  
P：什么范围的理想  
朽木：= =||||大范围的理想  
P：我没啥理想啦，只希望好好生活。。  
Q：我的理想在当兵时就完成了，现在的理想就是和宝贝儿幸福地生活在一起。。  
朽木：知足者常乐  
90．H中会使用小道具吗？  
Q：会的，主要是绳子，粗麻绳哦，还有鞭子，夹【哔——】器，假【哔——】，振动【哔——】，玉【哔——】，【哔——】球等等  
P：（及其无奈）我的【哔——】上还钉上了钢环。。  
朽木：= =|||  
P：还有一个像保龄球一样的东西，一捏眼睛还能出来的橡胶玩具  
朽木：那不是lumpy给你的吗？  
Q：他不想和我做时就捏那个，如果我一直坚定地出来了，我就会把那个东西塞进他的小PP里！  
朽木：\囧/  
91．你的第一次发生在什么时候？  
P：（看向Q）我们第一次在什么时候？  
Q：你15岁的时候  
P：不是吧？太早了。。  
Q：那就17岁时。。  
P：也太早了，我记得是21岁。。  
Q：有。。有那么晚吗？（违心样）  
朽木：咋回事？？  
P：是啊，亲~  
Q：（扭头）我一直没和你说。。我在你14岁时就在你睡觉时【哔——】，一直在你睡觉或者酒醉时。。  
P：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！你瞒了我7年！！  
Q：从那时我就有你的X幻想了。。  
92．那时的对方是现在的恋人吗？  
P：是吧？（着急）  
Q：是的，放心吧。。  
朽木：其实你也挺专一的。。  
93．最喜欢被吻哪里？  
Q：我希望他能吻我的蛋蛋。。但宝贝儿死也不肯。。

P：脚心。。  
朽木：你居然那么。。  
P：因为很痒痒很舒服。。  
94．最喜欢吻对方哪里？  
Q：大腿内侧，耳朵  
P：脖子吧。。我喜欢他深沉的声音   
95．H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
Q：（邪笑）先让宝贝儿舒服，让他先去一次。。  
P：我用嘴帮他他就很高兴  
朽木：还有吗？  
P：低三下四地求他（斜眼）  
Q：我的小宝贝都知道我的爱好了。。  
朽木：亏得你能坚持到现在啊。。  
96．在做的时候，脑子里都在想什么？  
P：明天早上还要做煎蛋呢  
朽木：你就知道做煎蛋吗？= =|||  
P：因为我家不做菜的。。  
朽木：为什么？？真奇怪？  
P：因为家里不能有刀。。  
Q：我假设我这是在强【哔——】中  
朽木：为什么啊~~~  
Q：不然我会审美疲劳的。。  
朽木：那好吧，汗。。还有别的吗？  
Q：我将来会娶flippy的。。  
P：啊嘞？？  
Q：你不相信我的承诺吗？  
P：（感动）  
97．一个晚上通常做几次？  
Q：一个晚上而不是一天吗？  
朽木：是的。。  
Q：2-3次，最多5次  
朽木：O__O"…5次，你怎么那么‘精力’旺盛呢？  
P：哪次我说了一句我爱你，结果我就后悔了。。  
Q：不过没关系的，后来我不是还吃了你早上做的一筐煎蛋吗？  
朽木：（惊讶）你们真是令人无语的夫妻啊。。  
98．H的时候，衣服是自己脱还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
P：我不用脱。。  
Q：我直接撕！  
朽木：……  
P：第二天我再缝上   
99．对你而言，H是？  
P：（刚学会的）合体！！  
朽木：这个不要随便套。。  
Q：促进我和flippy的爱。。还有就是一种生孩子却和flippy生不出的方法  
朽木：后面这句不用加  
P：你想要孩子？  
Q：不想。。所以和男人很方便  
P：（沮丧样）  
Q：但是和爱人在一起，有没有孩子无所谓。。我是永远爱你的，flippy。。  
P：（超级感动）  
100．那么最后请和对方说一句最想说的话。  
P：我。。我。。亲爱的。。  
Q：这是最后一个了，你就说吧。。  
P：好，我说，那就是。。能不能。。不要在浴室就把我推到啊。。  
朽木：（喂！！）  
Q：（微笑）好。。  
朽木：……  
P：那你呢？？  
Q：宝贝儿。。你。。你做的煎蛋真的很难吃。。  
朽木：（这个很破坏气氛呀~）  
P：（微笑）好。。  
朽木：……  
（好了，在朽木被屏蔽的声音中，次采访就这样结束了>o<~~谢谢对我文章的支持！觉军王道）


End file.
